


it’s the devil's game (everybody plays)

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Alcohol, Angst, Backstory, Drugged Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, not smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Julian attempts to share backstory.Both Alison and somebody from his past interrupt.(This is a sisterfic to '(Please) Pick Up The Phone'!)





	it’s the devil's game (everybody plays)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Please) Pick Up The Phone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237518) by [Phoenixgriffin260](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260). 

<strike>Julian, despite what it would seem, did not want to share his backstory, never mind the fact he couldn't remember half of it. _("Or my death, " he cuts in, frowning. "I'd rather like to remember that," . _Next to him, Pat shakes his head. "No you don't, mate.").</strike>

<strike>So, instead, he strung together what he could rem--</strike> <strike>(**Alison sighs, glaring up at the MP. "I've got your wikipedia page open, so if you're going to lie-"**</strike>

<strike> _"Yeah, yeah- lets just get on with this. ")._ </strike>

\---------

<strike> _Now, I would like to start the fun parts, wouldn't you? _ </strike>

<strike> **Dear god, Julian. The ghosts (or Mike and I for that matter) don't need to hear about that. ** </strike>

<strike> _Geez, fine. I'd thought you'd like to hear it. _ </strike>

<strike> **No, we don't. Start with something sensible. ** </strike>

\---------

The first scar. ("_<strike>You said something sensible,</strike>" )_

Julian supposes he should feel ashamed for starting it at all- especially when everything is alright in his life [Margot said yes, and Gabriel was nowhere to be seen]- but there was something Wrong. 

Not with the others, but with himself. (<strike> "</strike>_<strike>Still do," he mutters, and nobody catches it.</strike> )_

He was Wrong- and when he did something Wrong, he fixed it. He broke it. He tore into it. That was what a Right person did. 

So he scratched, once, every time he got something Wrong. One scratch to Fix Himself. Another. 

Julian did not care if he bled, or if it left a shallow [burning, aching] mark- he was Fixing Himself with each twinge of pain. ( "_<strike>Even did it during the job.</strike>" <strike>he chuckles, facing wrists away from the others</strike>). _

\---------

<strike> _Then I realised I could fix myself better with a knife, yknow. _ </strike>

<strike> _It was cleaner. I was messy before, but then I wasn't. _ </strike>

<strike> _I think the others stopped caring then. _ </strike>


End file.
